Underground Lake Arena
Welcome to the hardest arena of the game, only pairing in difficulty with the Heaven Arena (The endgame arena). If you are having trouble, this video provides an easy tutorial to allow you to complete it on your first try. If you would rather face the challenge yourself, some general information and tips can be found below. Area Design This area is probably the most frustrating arena in the entire game. You will have to activate a door by using a button on the other side of the arena. Meanwhile, you will have to avoid the Water Foes , the Light Foes, the underwater cliffs and the darkness itself. In the entrance of the arena you will find the first Water Foe. After going on a little bit you will find the second Water Foe. After that the path and the arena opens a little bit but you still have to be careful with the holes and the Light Foes. General Strategy There is only one rule you have to follow for this arena: use your Flashlight. It is okay to die by being hit by enemies. It is not okay to die because you were not using your flashlight to light your path. Of course, you can't always have the flashlight always on because then it will need to recharge. The key concept you need to invest to is quite simple: use your flashlight carefully. Don't overuse it! Of course it is a good idea to know and explore your surroundings so you know were the save spots are. From the Fire Cairn dash to the other side of the first Water foe and continue to the right. You will get into yourself into an area were the path splits. No matter what path you choose, continue on and activate the second Water Foe. Then come back and use the other path or if the first Water Foe is too close just dash to the other path. Timing is really important here. After this, instead of focusing in activating the button, focus on killing all the Light Foes. If you do so (it is not simple) it is quite easy to just gain some distance between you and the water foes to activate the button. Easier said than done. Prepare to die a lot in this area. Post Fight Once you got the harvesting finger you can dash again straight to get to the Fire Cairn. Continue to the Crimson River if you still have one harvesting finger to get or proceed to the Memorandum if this is your last harvesting finger. Tips *You can avoid to activate the first Water Foe if you carefully dash your way close to the left wall from the Cairn to the Arena. *You can also avoid to activate the second Water Foe! *Remember to dash after opening the door, there is a hole between you and the harvesting finger! *Take special attention to the water foes. ALWAYS keep an eye on them. *It is posible that after some time in the arena you think you lost one of the water foes. It is not that. They just are so close it seems they produce the same ripples in the water. Category:Maps